


Hockey Limericks

by Petra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Canadian Shack, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Light Bondage, Limericks, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six limericks labeled by pairing, none clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey Limericks

Sidney Crossby/Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski (due South crossover):

When Sidney got lost on the tundra  
And into a shelter did blundra,  
He surprised a couple  
Who found him quite supple  
And filled long Arctic nights with new wondra.

*

Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux:

There were two players in Penn's Forest  
Who fucked to see who was the score-est  
Sid lost the first bout  
When he came with a shout  
But when they were done, Claude was sorest.

*

Sidney Crosby/Mario Lemieux/Nathalie Lemieux:

There was a ménage in Sewickley  
Who went through positions so quickly  
They had to keep lists  
Mapping mouths, butts, and fists  
And who had tied whom to the Stickley.

*

Jaromír Jágr/Mario Lemieux:

There was a lascivious Czech  
Who couldn't keep himself in check  
He'd fuck and he'd play  
Spent himself every way  
And took offense with M. from Quebec.

*

Jeff Skinner/Eric Staal:

A sweet dimpled lad down in Raleigh  
Inspired his good captain's folly  
A simple massage  
Fueled spank bank montage  
Wherein Jeff sucked his dick like a lolly.

*

Zach Parise/Ryan Suter:

There once was a man in Parise  
Who liked his sex Wild and sleazy.  
Our Zach's happy suitor  
Gave up on the hooters  
And Webers to make his life easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [at DreamWidth](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/704027.html) in response to various requests.


End file.
